A number of relatively standard wireless communication device keypad technologies and designs exist in the marketplace. The standard keypad technologies and designs appeal to a wide variety of potential customers. A challenge for the developers of wireless communication devices is to come up with unique, innovative keypads that are functional and entice customers of a unique market segment to buy and use the wireless communication device.